


When Dreams Come True

by Elizabeth1985



Series: Destiel Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds that Cas has sent him on a vacation--and provided him with food and porn! He won't comment on a particular  category of porn that Cas gave him. They're gonna have a conversation about that, I mean, why would Cas give me gay porn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dreams Come True

* * *

The light poured through the open window, the breeze coming through the screen was fresh, smelling of spring. It drowned out the musty motel room scent, the stingy comforters that had been rewashed over a thousand times. For a brief moment, Dean could believe he was somewhere else.

The light crispness in the air, the sun flickering; fading and resurging with moving clouds across his eyelids.

He wasn't on a hunt; he was near a beach. Somewhere where nothing bad happened. Somewhere that he could relax and not have to worry or care about what evil things were brewing.

He turned over in bed and let his imaginations run loose in his mind, giving himself to the daydream.

The bed dipped with a heavy weight and he tried in vain to pretend he was still asleep. He didn't care if it was Sam, or Cas, or someone hell-bent on slicing him to pieces, as long as he stayed still with his eyes closed he could pretend.

"Dean.. what are you thinking about?" Castiel asked, his low voice pensive with thought.

"Naked women." Dean replied in a flat brittle tone.

Castiel's small chuckle was nearly enough to have him turning around to see the expression for himself but he was stubborn and wasn't about to let go of the great morning that he'd been having.

"If only dreams came true…" Cas pondered. Dean felt the light tugging of the comforter and imaged Cas trailing his hand over the patterns in it. Cas didn't seem bothered that he was inches from Dean's ass as he did this.

Dean did though and scooted farther towards the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and hoped Cas would leave him. He'd decided that he wasn't ready to face the day. Something dark and malicious was in this town, he knew that, but goddammit for once, he was going to fucking sleep in. The evil motherfuckers could take a damn number.

"Dean…" Cas said quietly and Dean had truly forgotten the angel was still perched on the edge of his bed. He didn't do more than murmur a grunt in response.

Instead of a reply, a warm weight settled on his shoulder and the fucker shifted them in space. Dean was ready to berate him with an effluence of swear words when he realized that he was still in a bed… a softer bed, a bigger bed. What the hell?

Dean sat up in a swift motion, looking around himself. Cas was nowhere to be seen. The room was not big but the bed was glorious, it was fluffed with heavenly soft sheets, thick duvets, about six pillows. The walls were white painted panels, an old dresser sat near the door and there was a briny smell in the air. The cause of course being the epic ocean that dominated the majority of the scenery displayed by the sliding glass doors, open to the screen with light blue curtains dancing in front of it.

What the hell was going on? Dean had no idea why Cas had dropped his ass at this seaside cottage but he suspiciously wondered if Cas had somehow read his thoughts not ten minutes ago.

He turned on the bed to look for a nightstand or a clock, something to tell him the time or the place all he found was a large lamp and a note.

Dean, I will handle the hunt in Jays Creek, please consider this your much needed vacation. This cottage appears to be vacant and isolated. I have left you food. I'll be back in a week. Do not try to reach civilization. If you do, I will redeposit you here.

Relax. That is an order from the one who watches over you.

Yours,

Castiel.

PS – I remembered to leave pie.

Dean stared at the scrawl over the paper. It was perfect cursive script. Angelic even. He chuckled and folded the paper in precise squares before settling it on the nightstand.

Cas had literally made his dream come to life. He couldn't fucking believe it. He had a week to be by himself, to eat all he wanted, to sleep all he wanted… to do all the other things one could do when their brother was not around.

With that thought he raced out of bed and through the door. He wondered as his socked feet creaked against the rustic wooden floorboards. He heard the waves crashing as the sound made its way through the numerous open windows.

At the end of the hall he found a small open area. It was quaint, with a tiny living room and an efficient kitchen. A prep island cart on wheels sat in the middle of the kitchen, only three feet from the back of the couch and Dean saw it riddled with bags, some plastic, some paper. He felt like a kid on Christmas. No one had ever done anything like this for him; taken the time to give him the things he didn't need, but that he wanted. Cas had taken the time to give him a gift that Dean knew he couldn't match. He ripped through the paper bags first and found chips and pie and hamburger buns! Dean nearly hopped as he rounded the small cart and tore into the plastic bags finding movies and PORN!

Three copies of Busty Asians, and … some other crap that Dean was going to have to have some serious talks with Cas about. Why the hell would Dean want to look at dudes?

Oh fuck.

Fuck…

Four fucking nights ago, Cas had woken him up to tell him about some stupid weapon that the angels had lost and that he'd needed some books from Dean for more information. The whole goddamn time Cas had been trying to hide a smile and when Dean had asked him about it, he'd gone all aloof like he had _nooo_ idea what Dean was talking about. But now he knew.

Cas had fucking seen what he'd been dreaming about.

The dream was hazy even now, and it surely hadn't been the first of such things. He'd been sitting in a large chair – on of those giant plushy professor kind of monstrosities in a hideous shade of green. Legs were straddled by his thighs –thick male, muscular legs. Unmistakable.

Long fingers attached to exploratory hands had been shaping around the geography of his body, a deep moan reaching into his ears. Dean had felt stubble as dry lips traced up his neck until a wet tongue stroked the curve of his ear. He remembered shaking in the dream, feeling hot and aching with arousal.

The man in the dream commanded his every thought and sensation, overpowering him with heat and need. The man had been grinding against Dean's erection, and he'd gotten so close. He was on the verge of release when his vision tunneled until all he saw was blue.

Then he'd woken up. With a raging hard-on, only to find Cas staring down at him. Like he always did, the creepy fucker.

Dean stared down at the man dominating the cover of the porn-mag. He was muscled, but lean and _real_. Not like the unrealistic representations of the majority of women in the porn that dudes bought. This man had dark brown hair, rumpled from… extracurriculars, and … _motherfucker,_ blue eyes.

He grouped the porn buffet into his arms and walked quickly back to the bedroom and tore open the nightstand drawer and shoved the magazines inside.

So Cas had dropped him here with the intention of relaxation and ejaculation – and apparently man on man fantasy playtime.

"Cas… I don't know if you are hearing this, but when I see you again we are going to have a _serious_ conversation about privacy and boundaries!"

With that done, he decided to head outside. Dean pushed the screen back and stepped onto a sand covered four by four deck. He descended the two steps to reach the grainy rolling landscape. He pulled off his socks and tossed them backwards through the door.

Dean bit his lip, taking one look around before he shed the rest of his clothing.

He was naked. Totally naked and alone and on a beach! Hellllsss… yes! He started walking towards the ocean and tried to feel elated but his hunter toned instincts kept nagging at him..

Now would be a real shitty time to get jumped. Ya know… being naked and all. But then he thought, the fucking ocean is laced with salt. I'm good!

He ran into the waves, cursing the cold as it splashed against his nuts.

"Fuckin hell!" He cried. Dean raced back to the beach holding his sensitive parts in one hand. "Sorry about that." He spoke to his groin, lightly rubbing a hand down it to warm it up again.

When he got over the chill, he lowered to the ground and stretched out onto his back.

The sun met every inch of his frontside, warming the layers of him to the very core and he felt limp. It was fucking awesome.

**Three hours later***

Dean's eyes lifted slowly… and it hurt. "Jesus." He complained, feeling the dry skin crinkle into folds. He lifted his arms and whimpered.

"Fuuuuck!" He yelped as skin brushed against skin and he realized he had burnt his entire body from falling asleep under the sun.

He looked down his body and nearly cried at how red and uncomfortable his cock looked. And that was before he'd moved or touched it.

It felt like fucking fire itself was giving him a blow job. He tried to cradle it, but it was no use. By the time he made it back to the cottage he was nearly in tears.

"I finally get a goddamn vacation and I go and fucking burn myself! Good one Dean. Did you miss hell that much!?" He spoke to himself, irritated and aggravated by the searing pain all over his body, but especially his private area.

An hour into the hurt, he couldn't take it anymore. The worst part was he couldn't put any clothes on. He was fire-engine truck red on the front and ghastly white on the back. It was horrid. But the pain had gotten severe enough that modesty be damned.

"Casss!" He pleaded. "I burnt myself. I burnt my dick man! It fuckin' kills… you need to heal me. Or like send some aloe vera or something."

He waited, sitting on the bed with his hand covering himself as lightly as humanly possible.

No wings flapping in the wind.

The heat flushing his skin was like a fever, making him nearly dizzy. He knew bad sunburns could turn into puss-filled blisters… oh for the love of…

"Caas! My dick's gonna fall off!"

Wind blew against his back and he sighed dramatically.

"Oh thank God!" He exhaled in relief as he heard the angel walk around the bed.

The first glimpse of Cas' face and he nearly wanted to take back the prayer and dwell in his pain. The angel looked pleased.. totally fucking amused.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" He asked with tight lips. Lips that hurt to move because they were also _fucking_ burnt!

"It's a little funny." The angel replied, beginning to snigger as his eyes moved over Dean's bright red skin.

"C'mon, do your healy thing." He pleaded.

"You know, there was sunblock in one of those bags" Castiel failed in trying to contain his grin while he continued to be a smug bastard.

Meanwhile, Dean sat there naked covering a throbbing red dick with his throbbing red hand.

"Yeah… you thought of everything, didn't you?" Dean shot back, lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, actually. I believe I did." The angel replied, smirking down at him.

A wave of burning seared over him and he lost all desire or will for banter.

"Please…" He begged.

Cas moved towards him and Dean, even through the pain, became hyper aware that he was ass naked in front of the angel. Not that he could use his dick now if he'd wanted to. Did he want to?

Standing in front of Dean, Cas looked down at him. The angel raised a hand and gripped the underside of Dean's chin. He lowered his face so they were merely inches apart and Dean winced from renewed pain in his groin.

With Dean's vision crowded with blue, the angel spoke.

"Do you not see your own dreams?" Castiel asked cryptically as a familiar sensation of tingling prickled through his body. His skin instantly cooled, goosebumps popping up almost everywhere and he shivered in response.

Dean stared into the blue eyes and trembled, somewhat from the cold, but somewhat from other things. His brain suddenly replayed scenes from his dream, the man straddling him, erections rubbing through clothes.

Dean released a shaky breath and curled his hand tighter around himself. Cas remained hold of his chin, keeping Dean's face in place as the angel continued to watch him.

"I think you see too much of my dreams." He finally replied, his voice sounding wrecked.

"Perhaps you should see mine then." The angel responded with a mischievous grin but then he disappeared leaving Dean naked and alone, valiantly hiding a semi-erect cock under his palm.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, coming to his senses. He shuddered with renewed coolness and scrambled to tunnel under all the blankets, burying himself under them.

He turned off the lamp and let the orange sunset dominate the room.

Dean thought of Cas' eyes. The blue in them, it was damn vivid. And he was again reminded of the dream.

He groaned at the thought of Cas straddling him, and then he shook his head like he could get rid of it.

He ripped the covers off and reached over and pulled out the nudy girl mag and turned to a random page and starting jacking off, fast and frantic so that he could sleep.

At the precise moment his balls pulled tight to his body and his cock hardened even more with his hand gripping at the base of the head pushing up and down over and over, he was bombarded with the thought of Cas going down on him. Those thick light pink lips stretching around Dean's cock… _fuckfuck…fuck…_ He bowed off the bed as he came, stroking in time with each surge. He groaned in pleasure, his head pushed back into the pillows, his mouth hanging open.

When the high of the orgasm waned, he sat up seeing himself covered in his own mess.

"Oh god, I just jacked off to Cas…" His eyes went wide as it all fell into place: the dream, the angel smirking at him like he knew…

In truth, he'd been dreaming about a blue-eyed man for sometime, but thought it had been totally random. I mean, let's face it, he'd watched a lot of porn. Like, some real weird kinky ass stuff, and nearly every category that was available at . Did that include the occasional man on man selection.. _perhaps_. Ya' know, for the sake of curiosity.

He wiped his chest and stomach and then pulled on some clothes and strode into the kitchen to grab a snack before hitting up the bathroom to brush his teeth and then finally trying to fall asleep. Hopefully he'd be able to turn off both his upstairs and downstairs brains.

As he laid in bed, Cas' last words continued to play around his head as he tried to fall asleep. It was still early yet, but he was on vacation and dammit he was going to sleep if he wanted to. If he could anyway…

His drift into unconsciousness was slow and there was a long stretch of time where he was neither awake asleep.

Dean distantly heard the waves through the screen of the open patio door. But he could also hear the sound of wind whipping past his ears like he was surfing the wing of a 747 jetliner. It wasn't as unpleasant as he would have thought. It was like the hum of a fan on a hot night, soothing in it's sameness as it drowned out the rest of the world.

He found himself opening his eyes to an insanely bright sun. He had to blink several times to ease the sharp pain at the back of his eyes. When his vision focused and adjusted he found himself in a small park, green short perfect grass all around him in a rough circle. This was so far from his normal dreams that he became on edge and at odds with the serene atmosphere.

Dean's unease fell away the second he saw Cas come through the edge of trees with his familiar gait and calm expression.

"Cas… where are we?" Dean asked. The angel appeared more comfortable in this place than Dean could ever remember seeing.

"This…" he began. "This is where I like to spend time when I am not otherwise occupied." The angel explained, watching Dean with thoughtful attention.

"But where are we?" He asked.

"This is… well, it is a representation of the heaven that I like to visit. It is the perpetual Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man." He told Dean, beginning a relaxed pace.

Dean watched as Castiel's face tipped back to let the sun fall onto his features. His eyes drifted closed and Dean found himself transfixed by the suffused glow that illuminated the angel.

"Is this your dream?" Dean asked. "Because I gotta say, not too incriminating." He chastised. "I thought this was an exercise in evening the score." He smirked at the angel, who slanted his head to smile but did not open his eyes.

"I once came upon your place of serenity, and I thought it was best to begin here. Where I find peace." Cas inserted his hands into his pockets before turning to face Dean.

Dean stared at him for some time. He'd expected.. well, to be honest, he had no idea what to expect with Cas. The angel had uprooted him to a seaside cottage; effectively making his dreams –however insignificant—a reality. He'd learned through that gesture that Cas had become privy to other dreams… dreams that were far from insignificant. Dreams that were so damn significant that Dean didn't really know what to do about them –except of course to masturbated to them, he thought with dry humour.

Probably something he shouldn't be thinking about in the presence of a nearly omniscient being.

They stood in companionable silence for a duration of time that felt longer than it probably was. The world seemed still in whatever form of hallucination this was.

Dean was the one to break the silence. "I wasn't bothered by the way." He looked over at Cas, finding the angel already meeting his gaze.

"When you came to the lake; it was nice to have the company." He felt awkward, admitting something that probably gave away more than he would have liked.

Dean would almost have preferred discussing pornographic preferences as opposed to the deeper exchange they appeared to be having –however few of words that exchange presented itself.

Cas moved towards him, a soft content expression dominating his features.

"I never meant to betray your privacy." The angel said.

"I know."

"Do you remember, during the rise of Lucifer, when I was cut off from Heaven?" He asked,

"Yeah, of course."

"Falling asleep in the backseat of the Impala was the first time I'd ever slept in my entire existence." Cas' stare turned towards the sky and his eyes closed again.

Dean wasn't sure what to say so he opted to remain silent, listening to whatever Cas wanted to tell him.

"Can I show you what I dreamt about then?" He looked to Dean, waiting.

"Cas, you can show me whatever you want. I wasn't being serious before about evening the score." Something about all this had gone way off course. Dean felt like a rug was being ripped out from under him and he didn't know how to regain his footing.

Waking up this morning had been peaceful, and then a whole wallop of shit had happened. Everything adding up to something really fucking obvious and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face it.

"I want to show you everything." Cas said dramatically. The words weighed heavy on Dean, left him with a sense of responsibility to meet Cas' efforts in whatever game they were playing.

He nodded.

Cas reached out and grabbed his hand. Dean's palm immediately turned sweaty and he hated his body's response to the contact. It's just a fucking hand, he tried to tell himself. But it was no use.

The scenery swapped and the landscape expanded. Green, uncivilized nature sprawling out untouched before him. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

He jumped back as a dinosaur came thundering past him, he looked to Cas with a shocked and bewildered expression only to find the angel staring at the scene with familiarity. He was thoroughly reminded of how old Cas really was. The trip to Jurassic Park didn't last long and soon the images passed with near blinding speed, various sights sprouting up throughout history, some he recognizes, others he didn't.

Cas stood by his side, hand still holding Deans, remaining detached throughout the trip down earth's memory lane. Until the tenor of the dream slowed.

Dean distantly heard his own voice, it was unclear, the words muffled – perhaps Cas had heard him speaking during the dream. A quick shot of tires over asphalt morphed into an abstract whir of trees and wind. An up-close image of his face came into view; the look was intense. His green eyes seemed too close, too intimate. Dean wasn't if it was memory or random recall.

The dream darkened and he suddenly felt hot in his own clothes. He looked over at the angel finding Cas chewing on his lip but resolutely not looking at Dean. Images flickered fast and indistinct now, a mixture of shadows and skin. The concept of touch so vivid that Dean felt a trickle of sweat run down his own spine. He saw a blurry kiss, naked legs (definitely more than two), a pan of him shirtless laid out on a bed; a knowing smile on his face. That definitely was not memory… that was fantasy. Cas' fantasy to be exact.

His hand tightened it's hold around the fingers in his grasp. The pulse of the erotic display slowed, fading quickly, the dream ending on the sound of his voice.

In the stark silence that followed, with sheer blackness around them, Dean turned to his friend. It was so dark he could not have made out the angel's features even if they were nose-to-nose.

He tried to read Cas' emotions in the air around him.

Cas stroked his thumb over Dean's knuckle, the only indication that he was present at all. Dean pulled at the connection, dragging Cas closer to himself.

"Cas…" He whispered, unable to find any other suitable words.

Cas responded by kissing him. The press of those dry full lips against his was like striking a match. His body flushed with heat and Dean stepped closer, bringing their bodies flush together. He groaned deep in his throat at the feel of something hard pressing into his hip.

He broke the kiss to breathe in deep draws of air. "What are we doing?" He asked, confused.

"Making dreams come true?" Cas suggested, dropping Dean's hand only to slide his palms up Dean's chest, one hand moving around to the back of his neck to push his fingers along his scalp.

"Wow, that was cheesy." Dean said, moving his hands to Cas' lower back, wanting badly to go lower.

Cas pulled back to tilt his head at Dean, "what does cheese have to do with anything?" He asked seriously.

Dean chuckled. "Nevermind."

"So, was this your plan then? Drop me off for a week somewhere with gay porn and then show up and seduce me with your naughty dreams?" Dean teased, laying kisses along Cas' jaw and then licking down his neck making the angel struggle for words.

"Umm… maybe…" He admitted, tugging at Dean's short hair.

"Subtle." He said sarcastically. Dean reached down to grab Cas' ass, pushing their groins together and moaning loudly.

Cas smiled, Dean couldn't see it in the dark, but he felt it somehow. "I was being sarcastic. You are in no way sly here." He told him, moving back to kiss that grinning mouth.

"And what about you?" Cas began. "You allowed your entire front to burn to the point of requiring my… _services_ … while you remained conveniently naked. What was that about?" Castiel gave a couple playful tugs on the hair at the base of his skull, it sent shivers all down his spine.

Dean laughed. "That was totally unplanned. Trust me! Burning my dick is really not the way I would have chosen to get you into bed." He shuddered with the thought of trying to fuck anything with a crispy cock. _Uhhhh!_

"Is that what you're trying to do now?" The angel asked, shifting his body erotically against Dean's. "Get me into bed?"

Dean licked his lips and tried to see what he was staring down at through the shadows. "Maybe." He chirped with flirtatious prowess. Adding emphasis by grinding them together like he was a horny sophomore at a high school dance.

"Is that all?" Castiel asked as he pinched one of Dean's nipples causing him to yelp and bite his lip.

Dean considered the question and then realized his next words would be pretty important; like make or break territory here.

He thought of all the memories he had, of all the sensations that had coursed through over the years. The dreams… the worries… the ache.

"I want everything." His voice was heavy and rough in the darkness.

Cas growled and slammed against him. The orientation of the world turned around on itself and he fell through the air. Soft light and space sparked into reality and he landed on his back against the bed back on the cottage. Cas laying over him, his stare heated as his blue eyes raked over Dean's body beneath him.

Dean felt on display, laid out for the taking. And fuck did he ever want to be taken. The room was cast in a white glow from the moon and its reflection sparkling over the water, finding it's way into their private moment.

Cas shucked his jacket and tossed it onto the dresser, the full suit a sight that Dean rarely saw. It looked good on him. The thought didn't stop his hands from pushing the suit jacket over his shoulders.

Dean shifted underneath to rest on his elbows as Cas started unbuttoning his dress shirt, his legs on either side of Dean's hips. He watched, mesmerized at the unveiling before him. The holy tax accountant finally losing those outer layers.

Dean found himself sighing as the white undershirt was thrown over onto the growing pile. Cas had a smaller build than him, but it was lean –like a runner, with a flat stomach and hidden strength that Dean had felt first hand.

Dean dropped back on the bed and reached down for the hem of his t-shirt and struggled on the bed to pull it off over his head. When he threw it somewhere he returned his eyes to the man on top of him to find Cas smiling down at him.

"I believe I prefer you without clothes." Castiel stated, starting to undo the clasp of Dean's jeans, pulling down on the zipper with a near giddy grin stretching his face into an expression Dean had never seen before.

"Having fun?" Dean quirked up at him, moving his hips in a circle. Cas blanked, his hand pausing.

"Don't distract me" He reprimanded, glaring down at Dean who shut right up but couldn't keep the grin from showing up.

Cas stared down at the top of Dean's jeans, now completely undone. Dean waited for him to make a move, oddly enjoying Cas' newfound experiences with him. Dean felt privileged to be the one to see it; to witness his confusion and his arousal, or his excitement, it was something else.

Their eyes met and Cas hesitated with whatever he wanted to say.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, placing his hands over the angel's.

"Umm… I suddenly feel nauseous." The angel responded; uncertainty and confusion playing over his features. Dean was offended until he felt Cas picking at his cuticles under Dean's hands, and the way Cas was chewing on his lip. He was nervous…

When Dean realized this he smiled. He couldn't help it. It was friggin' cute. A word he would take to his grave before he said out loud.

"Relax." He said. "How about we switch?"

Cas nodded and Dean grabbed onto his hips and dropped him onto the left side of the bed, his back sinking into the fluffy duvet. Dean bit back a moan from the glorious picture presented in front of him. This was definitely the stuff of dreams.

He stood on the bed and smiled wide down at his … angel. He pushed his worn jeans down leaving the boxer briefs on. He wobbled as he pulled each pant leg off, trying to balance on one foot on the soft bed. Cas grinned at his efforts, instinct had him putting a hand over his junk in the unlikely circumstance that Dean lost balance and stepped on him or fell.

He landed on his knees straddling Cas' thighs. He bent down and kissed Cas' stomach; it was warm and smooth under his lips.

He kissed a few random places and let his hands do their magic on the dark blue dress pants.

Dean smiled up at him before pulling back and tugging at the dress pants. He laughed at the choice of underwear.

"Wow, we need to get you some better underwear." Dean commented as he took in the sight of the horrid white plain, baggy-ass boxers.

"Dean. I haven't had time to concern myself over the type of underwear you might find appealing." He said in a stern voice.

"Well you should have." Dean smirked back before pulling at the elastic and letting it snap back.

He shifted lower on the bed and ripped the pants off with flourish, tossing them against the screen door.

"Damn, that felt good!" He said cheerfully.

Cas' skin was flushed pink, part arousal, part blush. If he had a camera he would have wanted to take a picture. Dean settled for committing it to memory.

He drove his hands up Cas' legs, not bothered about the feel of leg hair under his palms. He dug his fingers into the thick thigh muscles, earning a delighted moan from the man under his touch. He smiled cockily.

He eased back onto the bed, crawling over Cas' body until he was staring down into the eyes that had been plaguing his dreams for months, maybe longer.

Dean leaned down and kissed him. He swiped his tongue over the seam of Cas' lips and felt the tip of the angel's tongue breach through to touch his. He hummed joyfully and delved right into the kiss, moving their mouths together and tracing patterns over Cas' body with one hand, the other still holding him up.

When they broke apart, Cas peered down their bodies. There was no way he'd miss the enormous bulge in the front of his grey tight boxer-briefs. Dean was pretty sure his cock was one shift away from coming out of the front.

Dean felt like he was in high school all over again, everything was new and exciting.

And intense.

Maybe too intense. He looked down at Cas who stared up at him, questioning in a way that Dean feared he had no answers for.

Dean kissed him instead and sat back on his heels; he tugged at the duvet and sheet underneath Cas' tense form and began yanking until he glared at the angel.

"Lift your hips." He said impatiently, moving down to allow room. Cas did and Dean grabbed both his legs and tucked them under the covers. He moved over to his side of the bed and got under the mound of cotton.

Cas turned onto his side to face Dean, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

Dean placed his hand on the side of Cas' neck and scooted closer so that he could kiss him.

"I don't want to rush this."

"Dean, I'm a virgin not a child." Cas said in a flat tone.

"I wouldn't care if you were a common whore, we're still stopping." He said.

"But before… you said you wanted to ' _get me into bed.'_ " Cas raised his eyebrows insinuatingly. Angel thought he was so slick knowing the hidden meaning in the statement. Again, Dean thought it was cute. But fuck no was he saying that out loud.

"And would you look at this!" Dean said sliding his gaze over Cas' blanketed form. "I got you into my bed." He gave the angel a devilish smile before kissing him in sweet sucks and nips, more lips than tongue.

"I know this was not your intention." Castiel replied with apparent irritation.

"I have the best of intentions actually."

"Dean." Cas' tone was flat, his stare hard.

"Cassss…" Dean shot back, heavy on the sarcasm.

"I want you."

"I want you too." Dean replied, a little offended that Cas didn't see how bad he did want this. Obviously the angel had seen the raging erection that had been trying to escape his underwear. How much clearer could he be?

"Cas, it's been like," he checked his watch, "less than twenty-four hours since we figured ourselves out." He began.

"I know it's been a long time coming, but that doesn't mean I want to just strip you down and go to town like you were some random chick I'd picked up at a bar. I care about you and I want to show you that before we do stuff that maybe neither of us is ready for."

"You were nervous." He explained softly. "And you know what? So am I." Dean shrugged, abruptly feeling embarrassed and exposed.

Cas studied him for a moment. With some conclusive thought, the angel's blue stare softened and he craned his neck forward to seek another kiss. Dean gave in readily.

It got warm under the blankets with all the touching and hormones but Dean had never been more comfortable. The feel of Cas' scruff scraping over his skin and occasionally on his lips was different than what he was used to but when Cas leaned over him to kiss his neck, the feel of that short beard had him squirming and shivering, it sent goosebumps right down his spine.

"Hmmm… that feels amazing." He crooned nudging closer, pushing his arm under Cas' neck. His other moved over Cas' ribs feeling his chest expand in uneven patterns under his touch. He fingered along each rib, moving down to caress a hip and then sneakily reaching around to grab a full firm cheek.

Cas smiled against his cheek, kissing him and then sighed before dropping his head to the pillow—which included Dean's bicep.

Cas closed his eyes as Dean scratched along the length of his arm, scraping his nails along the outside, curving over the elbow before circling around and scratching on the inside—this made Cas smile so Dean continued to stroke him.

"You are an enigma." Cas whispered sounding close to sleep, despite being an angel.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"So rough around the edges, and yet to see you smiling and tender, it is fascinating—the differences. I want to see every facet of your being… all the little intricacies that I have yet to witness. It's exciting, really." He sighed and smiled, content.

Dean threaded their fingers together and raised the hand to meet his lips.

"I'm not that exciting." He said gruffly.

Cas' eyes flashed open. "Yes, you are. I've lived for millennia and I can conclusive say that you are exciting."

"You've seen dinasaurs." Dean countered.

"They were dumb."

"You were around to watch ape's turn into people!" Dean exclaimed, now just egging him on.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Ape's did not turn into monkeys, ape's are still ape's." Cas replied in a monotonous tone.

"Oh yeah, that what was with all the ' _hairless apes'_ crap from that dickface angel friend of yours?!" Dean retorted, enjoying the banter.

"Well, your species does resemble apes." Cas explained matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that I am not the exciting since you've seen… well… everything. You're just biased. And I have no problem with that!" Dean kissed him making a loud smack sound.

"It is a possibility." Cas remarked in serious contemplation.

Dean laughed and tickled his side which produced a reaction he sure as hell did not expect. Cas smacked his hand away and glared at him with seething anger.

"What was that?!" He grated, and Dean burst out laughing.

"I tickled … you." He laughed more.

"I don't like it." Cas replied.

Dean did it again and Cas squirmed away.

"We are not allowed to have sex but you decide this is a form of physical interaction is acceptable?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh relax, it's fun." He reached down and spread the tips of his fingers in outward circle over Cas' knee cap and the angel nearly jumped up from the bed.

Dean laughed harder… "Oh… f-fuck… you're… so…tick—lish…" he continued laughing, excited by this new prospect of enjoyment.

"Dean…" Cas scolded darkly, but the ghost of a smile flickered at the corners of his mouth, Dean grinned something wicked, waiting for his chance to pounce.

The second Cas' stare flickered away for a second, Dean threw himself on top of Cas, twisting the blankets around them and began his assault.

By the end of his attack, he could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard. Dean couldn't, for the life of him, remember the last time he had laughed that hard. Cas had succumbed to the relentless torture of his fingers and let out a stream of deep uncontrollable laughter—a sound that Dean absolutely loved hearing.

When they calmed down, breathing somewhat turned to normal. Cas looked over at him.

"Can we have sex now?" He asked.

Dean chuckled. "No. Get it under control ya horndog." He teased, reaching around to smack Cas' ass.

"I don't know what that is." Cas said.

"It means you are a wanton, horny, mess!" Dean laughed.

The laughter stumbled in a choke as Cas shut him up with a hand pressing right against his clothed cock. Not currently hard, but certainly perking up with renewed interest.

Cas started stroking over him, his blue eyes full of heat focused on Dean.

"What about this?" He asked, emphasizing his touch with a firm press. Dean gulped back a flood of saliva.

"Uhhmmm.." He stumbled in a wash of sudden arousal.

"But… umm.. patience…" He tried.

Cas smiled and slipped his hand through the front opening of the boxer-briefs, touching Dean bare and turning his brain to mush.

"Ohh… fuck.." Dean ground out, moving his hips instinctively.

He grasped Cas' face and pulled it towards him, sealing their lips together. He kissed hungrily.

"Not too much yet." He said, meeting Cas' lust-filled stare.

Cas nodded and Dean reached down and lightly grazed over the front of Cas' boxers, feeling a long, thick erection ready for his touch.

He watched Cas' reaction as he pulled the boxers down, hooking them low so they were out of the way. He inhaled a shaky breath and curved his fingers around the hot length of flesh. Cas made the most sinful noise from the touch, his own hand stalling around Dean's dick.

Dean shifted closer and pushed Cas' hand out of the way. He'd never done this before, but he'd watched a lot of porn, so he felt pretty confident.

Cas watched him and the second their cocks rubbed against each other, Cas curved into the touch, letting out a deep moan.

Dean grabbed them both, glad his hand was big enough and started stroking. They moved closer on the pillow, their legs moving together, straining with need.

Cas' breath blew across his face and before long they were both moving up into the warmth of Dean's hand. It was uncoordinated and not as expertly executed as he would have liked but they still rutted against eachother like it was the single greatest thing ever.

Cas got louder until he was letting out an endless stream of _ahhh's_ and _ooohhh's,_ a deep rumble of sound, not light and breathless as Dean would have expected.

The ache built and Dean felt himself getting even harder still, occasionally jerking against his palm and Cas' firm dick rubbing along the underside of his own.

His fist moved faster, gliding over them in sharp need, He met Cas' eyes as he felt himself about to go over, hoping that Cas would finish at the same time.

Cas yelled sharply before crashing his lips against Dean's mouth, moaning loud on his lips and Dean thrust erratically, licking at Cas' mouth as he felt himself coming. A groan tore his mouth open and left him panting into Cas' kiss.

He stroked them through the mess and the jolts of their hips, pushing up into his fist in random bursts. Dean bit Cas' bottom lip as the rush of his release and the feel of Cas' slick warmth all over him drove him close to crazy.

"Oh fuck… that was good. God, you're amazing…" He kissed Cas' roughly, moving his hand away from them and wiping it on the white duvet (oops). He pressed them together, not caring about the grossness that would get uncomfortable fast. For now it was good as he continued to rub his softening cock against the angel's.

"Well now I really want to have sex." Cas groaned, grabbing Dean's ass and grinding them together with nearly painful force.

Dean's exhale stuttered and he resumed kissing his angel.

"Ohh… let it go. We'll get there!" He smiled and kissed Cas. "I mean.. you're staying the week right?" He asked impatiently, and then a wave of panic overcame him—

"Holy shit! What about the hunt?! What about Sam?" _Fuck!_ "I completely forgot." He admitted, stretching his mouth into a guilty frown.

Cas chuckled in response. "Taken care of." He assured.

Sweet relief.

"So… you're staying then?" He repeated. Trying not to let it show how damn excited he was.

"Yes, I plan to stay."

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and started peppering Cas with nearly annoying kisses all over his face.

Cas struggled under the strange attack. "Is this normal couple behavior?" He asked, his words light with laughter.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." He kissed Cas on the mouth, slipping his tongue in for a taste. "I actually wasn't like this with Lisa. Although I thought Sam was in the pit and you were AWOL… so there's that. I was also a barely functioning alcoholic… _fuck_. Why did you leave me there?" He asked suddenly.

Cas held his face in his palm, swiping a thumb over his eyelid. "I should have come to you. I know that. I am sorry."

Dean regarded the angel with a tenderness that he wasn't sure he'd ever shown anyone.

"You have a lot of time to make it up to me." He smiled, biting his lip to try and temper the stupid grin.

**/\/\/\**

By the time the sun came up, they still had not fallen asleep, spending the time instead to chat; Dean telling Cas about random trivia on music or movies, and Cas telling Dean about the things he'd seen in his time. Dean began the dawn of the day more enraptured with this man than anything else he ever could have imagined. He was hooked, line and sinker.

* * *


End file.
